Efficient separation and purification of bioproducts on a commercial scale are controlling steps in the bioprocessing of high value-added products such as therapeutics in human health care. This proposal examines the feasibility of achieving significant improvement in downstream processing through-put by the use of flow-induced vortices to reduce or eliminate the effect of concentration polarization and fouling of the membrane surface in ultrafiltration applications.